memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hikaru Sulu
Fa nomination (01 Sept - 12 Sept 2004, Failed) Hikaru Sulu. I think all information available has been included. I really wouldn't know what else there can be told. Ottens 21:07, 1 Sep 2004 (CEST) *Oppose - most of the 'Later Career' section has nothing to do with Sulu at all, simply a regurgitation of what happened to the Enterprise. If these were rewritten to reflect what Sulu did during the events in question, that would more likely garner my support. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:16, Sep 1, 2004 (CEST) You are probably right that there should be more a focuss upon Sulu there. Though, Sulu didn't exactly do much notable until The Undiscovered Country. In most of the motion pictures, he was "just there", not really playing a major role in the story... Ottens 18:49, 2 Sep 2004 (CEST) :Really? Star Trek III, helped with the breakout of McCoy ("Don't call me Tiny"); Star Trek IV, Sulu assisted Scotty and McCoy, piloting a Huey that delivered the vital transparent aluminum components; Star Trek V, Sulu piloted the shuttle down to Paradise City, and the notable dash back to the Enterprise-A ("B! As in 'Barricade'!"), was taken over by Sybok's mind control, etc, etc. These are all things that should be in the article. Even just saying he was part of X is important. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:56, Sep 2, 2004 (CEST) *Oppose -- I agree with Michael (above). -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:16, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) *Oppose for now. I agree with Micheal, too, and think the picture of the mirror-Sulu right on top of the article is inappropriate. --BlueMars 19:57, Sep 8, 2004 (CEST) ::Archived. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:05, Sep 12, 2004 (CEST) Did I miss anything? Well, I included all important events which included Sulu from TOS and TAS, I believe. Plus everything that happenned in the movies, and was relevant to him. Added references, and some pics. Is there anything I missed? Ottens 17:12, 5 Jul 2004 (CEST) Page temporarily protected (obsolete) This page has had over 30 edits by the same person in just over 4 hours. A comment on that (anonymous) person's page had no effect. Neither had a comment on the page. Hopefully, this protection will. It should be lifted tomorrow, to allow necessary edits to the article. -- Cid Highwind 12:37, 29 Mar 2004 (PST) :The page has been protected once again after continuing multiple edits by the same user. If you are this user, please refrain from this. Changes can and should be done in a minimum of editing actions. This prevents edit conflicts and heavy database load. We appreciate your contributions, but we ask for your understanding and cooperation in this matter. -- Michael Warren 10:57, 30 Mar 2004 (PST) Captain of the Enterprise? In the current verison of this article, it states that: :"Following the V'Ger incident and the loss of Captain Decker, Sulu joined his fellow crewmates aboard the Enterprise for a second five-year mission of exploration. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture)" What do we have as canon for this statement? The only indication for what occurred between just after TMP is that Kirk asks Scotty if "it was time to give her a proper shake-down" then simply gives the order to fly in whatever direction was ahead of them with a hand gesture and saying "That a-way.". There is nothing canon to indicate they then embarked on another 5 year mission with either Kirk or Sulu in command, at this point, or any other. Lestatdelc 12:34, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :Lestatdelc is correct. The next time we see Sulu he is helping train cadets at Starfleet. The statement should be removed or revised accordingly. Aholland 18:06, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ::Just to clarify, the previous revision did not imply that Sulu was captain of the Enterprise. It stated that he and the other crewmembers took part in a second five-year mission aboard the Enterprise. This second mission is widely accepted among fans given both the end of TMP and the fact that a new series (the abandoned Star Trek: Phase II) would have featured the crew on a second five-year mission; however, for our purposes, it is merely conjectural. --From Andoria with Love 09:29, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Is Sulu Gay? I just wanna know. Sure he was at one point married (thus we get Demora), but did he come out like George Takei did? :OK, we have absolutely no evidence that the character is gay, and a LOT of evidence he was not. What is this obsession over the fact that George Takei is gay? It has nothing at all to do with the character he played. A lot of actors who are straight have played gay ones. Why do we not question that they (the characters) are "straights in the closet"? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:52, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::Also George Takei, if I am correct, did not come out to many years after the show. If the character was based on Takei than they would think he was straight. Furthermore Takei has played straight guys in a few recent shows, such as hero's, so that means the sexual orientation of the actor is not always the one they act. there is no evidence that Sulu was gay. – Randomname 01:08, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe Sulu was in denial or needed a cover? Huh? Come on... Just kidding. Sulu was straight, and it's ridiculous to think otherwise. Jeez. I don't think Greg Kinnear is gay because he played a gay in "as good as it gets." --Icesyckel 19:12, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::This is called science fiction because it is absolutely not real, so how can someone in the realworld affect something in a made up one. Quite simply he's straight until they say he isn't onscreen. And lets not forget ge did have a daughter.--UESPA 16:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :For the record, just because Sulu has a daughter as established in canon doesn't mean he's not still gay. Technology may have advanced enough by the 23rd century to allow gay couples (or individuals for that matter) to have biological descendants. Adoption may also still exist in the future, as in the example of Worf. For more on the long-running controversy about bringing openly-gay characters into canon, see the page for the TNG episode "The Outcast" here. ( ) Who knows what the future may bring. Winn cochrane 08:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Is Sulu gay? A more important question would be, who the hell cares? --From Andoria with Love 12:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) In the episode Mudd's Women Sulu say "Johnny, I'm gay" after he says "Oh, I did, I certainly did" ::::::No, he didn't. Can we please just drop this discussion? Takei didn't come out until later and wouldn't come out in the 60s by proclaiming a character he portrayed to be gay... — Morder 00:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sorry buddy. Something is definitely said that resembles "Johnny, I'm gay" in Mudd's Women. Follow the link here. :::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpuNI7X2a_w#movie_player :::::::However, there is evidence that proves Sulu is not gay...Perhaps he is one of those switch foot people who continually change their opinions and preferences. I believe Sulu meant gay as in happy. But still it made me laugh ridiculously hard. :For the record, the closed captioning reads: "Come on, now, Johnny. OK."--Dogg (talk) 18:29, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I believe Takei himself said Sulu is straight. 20:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) BEYOND gay revelation -- assuming anyone reads this before they start making broad changes here -- I think there should be no assumption made that Prime Universe Sulu is gay, unless it can be determined that Sulu was born before Kirk, and thus unaffected by Nero. While it is generally assumed Sulu is younger than Kirk there is after all no canonical proof. Assuming that the Prime character is gay as well, assumes he is the same character as that in the Kelvin reality ... And that could only happen if Sulu was born before Nero arrived.--Dogg (talk) 18:39, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Sulu Search query Shouldn't the page for Sulu be renamed Captain Sulu, and Hikaru Sulu be the primary search result for sulu. Not many people know how to spell Hikaru. – Randomname 21:52, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Or perhaps move "Sulu" to "Sulu (Captain)" and make "Sulu" a redirect to Hikaru, Demora, and the 24th century captain. --From Andoria with Love 06:13, 9 June 2007 (UTC) First officer When was Hikaru Sulu ever the first officer of the Enterprise? —MJBurrage • TALK • 14:31, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Good question. I bet that whoever put him in the First Officers of the Enterprise list is inferring that after the Enterprise was assigned to Earth as a training vessel (and Kirk was re-promoted to Admiral), Sulu was the de facto first officer under Captain Spock. This was never established on screen, as far as I know. Awbeal 14:45, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::In the non-canon DC Comics, Sulu was first officer to Kirk before Spock rejoined the crew. -- Sulfur 14:53, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, wouldn't Sulu have started out as third officer in addition to being the helm officer of the original Enterprise when Kirk first took command of the ship? :This might make better sense since the one who controls the ship's navigation can also give orders. In Star Trek 11, Sulu's basically in command while Spock and Kirk are raiding Nero's ship.--Spock78 (talk) 06:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Start of Excelsior command The article lists 2290 as the year Sulu took command of Excelsior. Is this only based on the reference that he was completing a three-year mission in 2293? If so, how do we know that he did not have another mission before that one? ST-V was in 2287, so he could have taken command in 2288 or 2289. —MJBurrage • TALK • 17:43, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Because the log says "After three years, I have completed my first assignment as master of this vessel..." (emphasis mine). Which I think gives us, pretty unambigiously, the data point that Sulu took command of Excelsior three years earlier. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::I once heard a rumor that it was the work of William Shatner that the character not be promoted onscreen, is there any evidence to validate this rumor?-- 12:18, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::None that I know of. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:16, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::: I've heard that, Shatner wasn't fond of the scene or something, will have to look into that. -Alan 22:15, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Tsuru? I was watching the Okuda's text commentary for Star Trek IV this weekend and mentioned that Sulu may be a romanization of "tsuru" the Japanese word for the red-crested crane, citing the similarities given the crane in Japanese folk belief and Sulu himself. Could this speculation be added to the section on the origins of his surname? ZenMondo 02:30, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Appearances Shouldn't there be an appearances list on this page (I would do it but I don't know how).--UESPA 16:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Why not just copy the code from an existing list (eg. Nog)? :-)– Cleanse 22:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Taken care of.--UESPA 21:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Star Trek film We already know who is playing who in the new Star Trek film. How come the new actors aren't listed in their respective character articles? :Per the spoiler policy. You may know, but some are intentionally not finding out details about the new movie so as not to have it spoiled for them. Once the movie comes out, the information will be added. Please do not turn this into a discussion on that because A) it will have the same outcome, no addition until premiere date B) it will be a waste of time C) this is the wrong place to have the discussion. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:19, 1 May 2008 (UTC) "However, information about upcoming movies (not yet released in theaters) and unaired episodes may not be included in a Memory Alpha page, aside from official cast and production information released by Paramount, CBS, or credible news sources." The official cast information has been released a long time ago from Paramount and is, therefore, not a violation of the spoiler policy. ::Until the movie is released, we can't add anything about it to in-universe pages. We decided on that a long time ago. --From Andoria with Love 21:43, 1 May 2008 (UTC) "However, information about upcoming movies (not yet released in theaters) and unaired episodes may not be included in a Memory Alpha page, aside from official cast and production information released by Paramount, CBS, or credible news sources." It still isn't a violation of the spoiler policy. Then it needs to be rewritten for that because my edit are NOT a violation. :::Add all you want to . Then it's not a spoiler to the rest of us. --Alan 22:10, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Why doesn't someone just tweak the spoiler policy so we can put an end to this discussion (and future ones like it)? -- Renegade54 00:53, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Done. :) --From Andoria with Love 01:16, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Chakotay In 2344, a "Captain Sulu" sponsored Chakotay's entry into Starfleet Academy. (VOY: "Tattoo") Chakotay simply mentioned a male "Captain Sulu" in "Tattoo" and Hikaru would be 107 years by 2344. However, it is entirely possible that he was referring to Hikaru Sulu since a Human life span could exceed 100 years in the 24th century. (For example Leonard McCoy lived to at least 137 years of age.) It has been suggested that as Sulu would have by then spent 50 years as a captain it is also possible that it was another person entirely. However Jean-Luc Picard held the rank of captain from 2333 to at least 2379 (a total of 46 years) thus the idea of an officer holding this single rank for such an extensive period of time is canonically plausible. It is equally plausible from a character perspective to infer that Sulu came to the same conclusion Kirk would later elucidate to Picard in Star Trek Generations; that it is better for an officer to remain the Captain of a ship because there they can 'Make a difference'. Since it is unknown if a sponsoring officer must be on actice duty, it is also plausible that Hikaru Sulu sponsored Chakotay after the former's retirement from service (in casual conversation he may still be referenced as "Captain"). The non-canon short story collection The Captain's Table suggests that it was Demora Sulu who sponsored Chakotay, but this contradicts Chakotay's onscreen reference to Captain Sulu as a "he". Another theory suggested by the non-canon novel Pathways was that the Sulu named in "Tattoo" was Hiromi Sulu, grandson of Hikaru. This whole section seems to be a stretch. The first line. We don't know which Sulu it was therefor shouldn't go on this particular Sulu page but should go on Chakotay's page...the rest of it just looks like an attempt to justify it staying here. Since it was never stated as such that it was Hikaru Sulu it would probably be better formatted like this, on Chakotay's page. :In 2344, a "Captain Sulu" sponsored Chakotay's entry into Starfleet Academy. ( ) ::This may be a reference to Hikaru Sulu or another member of Sulu's family. or whatever :) Just throwing this out there. – Morder 08:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I think that a brief mention in the "Background" section would be appropriate, since whether the "Captain Sulu" Chakotay mentions was Hikaru or not, the name was clearly chosen as a reference (direct or indirect) to the character. I feel like the article ought to give some mention of this, beyond the disambiguation link at the top. How about something like this: ::In , Chakotay mentions that his entry into Starfleet Academy was sponsored by "Captain Sulu". It is not clear whether this is a reference to Hikaru Sulu or another member of his family. :Would that be appropriate? —Josiah Rowe 06:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following speculation: :It is conjectured that Sulu continued to serve aboard the ''Enterprise for a second five-year mission under James T. Kirk.'' -- Renegade54 20:03, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Undo I just undid an edit stating that Sulu is gay. That is the actor, not the character.Blair2009 20:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe someone beat me to it.Blair2009 20:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Rank Was it ever explained how he went from LT. CMDR to Captain in one (presumed) promotionHutchy01 (talk) 19:34, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :That is not how it happened. Sulu was a Commander in the Wrath of Kahn and then afterwards till he became captain. --BorgKnight (talk) 20:21, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Horrible first section This article is written horribly, at least in the first section. I came here to learn about the character in general, but had to scroll through pages of episode summaries. Do the parts about The Corbomite Maneuver or The Enemy Within really have to be that long? I don't know enough about the consensus here to just jump in and edit myself - but from one Wiki editor to others, please consider trimming that down a lot! -- 14:09, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Uhura In light of the forthcoming revelation that Sulu is gay in STB, I've taken a look at the UHURA section and checked it against the source material. Not only are there many factual inaccuracies, but the article is written from a biased perspective for which there is only inference on the part of the writers (the sole intent seems to be to disprove allegations that Sulu is gay). While I'm not prepared to say the writer is completely wrong in their perceptions (I don't see them), there's also little or no supporting evidence that these examples represent the conclusions the writer asserts. I've edited it for objectivity. Changes made: :-there's no indication that Sulu's actions were due to finding Uhura attractive :-he did not return his attention to the battle in the first referenced scene :-Sulu was one of two bridge crew to respond to Uhura's predicament, and did not exhibit behavior inconsistent with defending any member of the crew. :-There is no indication that Sulu ever had a romantic interest in Uhura. :-mirror Universe Sulu's actions have nothing to do with Prime Universe Sulu as they are different characters. I've preserved the original text below: ) And while Sulu was under the effects of the Psi 2000 polywater intoxication, as pointed out above, he made his way to the bridge armed with a sword and grinned when he saw Uhura, declaring her a "fair maiden" (despite her protest that she was neither) and promising to "protect" her. ( ) In 2267, Sulu was the first bridge crew person to come to Uhura's aide when she had her memories probed and then wiped clean by the probe Nomad, leaving her in a foggy daze. Sulu also assisted a command division ensign in helping Uhura to sickbay. ( ) Nothing apparently ever came of his romantic interest in her, but they did eventually become friends. Uhura was willing to keep his secret when he didn't want to admit to being lost while on a hiking trip in 2287. ( ) In the mirror universe, however, Sulu's crush on Uhura was much more blatant, and very dangerous for the Uhura of this universe when she found herself trapped there. Mirror Sulu made no secret of his attraction; he openly propositioned her on the bridge when Kirk and Spock were absent, insisting that she would "change her mind" about him if she gave him a chance. Uhura later took advantage of mirror Sulu's lust when she needed to distract him for a moment, briefly pretending to return his interest and then slapping him in the face and drawing a knife once the moment had passed. ( )}} --Dogg (talk) 18:11, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Sexuality viz Alternate Reality - planning ahead Alternate Reality Sulu is gay in Star Trek Beyond. Much discussion about what this means for Prime Universe Sulu. Content related to new movie isn't being added yet. Still, once it is released, many new casual viewers might come on here and make changes to the Prime Sulu article not realizing they only apply to the Alternate Sulu article. What measures should be taken in advance to prevent an edit war? Subsection pointing out "they are different characters" and creator comments about it? Because every day there will be a new editor coming on making changes to the article without bothering to read the other one.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Prime reality? It's irrelevant. Was never stated. At worst, we protect and go from there. -- sulfur (talk) 15:29, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::It'll be worth noting Takei thought Sulu Prime was straight though. His comments would be irrelevant on Kelvin Timeline Sulu's article. --Alientraveller (talk) 19:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :::https://io9.gizmodo.com/simon-pegg-has-a-canonical-explanation-for-why-sulu-is-1783511576 - 10:49, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Removed speculations I've removed the following 2 notes: "It is not out of the question that Sulu was born of a Japanese-Filipino couple, taking on a Japanese-given name with a Filipino surname, nor was the fact that most American names are mixed-and-matched, and will likely continue to be diversified for the next four hundred years." " Hikaru' was a Japanese name that could mean 'light' or several other words, and was quite commonly used for both males and females. 'Sulu' was taken from 'Sulu sea' and it was also the name of a province in the Philippines." These are both uncited, fully speculative notes. --Defiant (talk) 14:54, September 19, 2016 (UTC)